


Vacation

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy insists that Gracia and Elycia take a vaction in Aerugo at his expense. He promises that they'll enjoy it very much because they will have a VERY special tour guide. Please Read and Review - I promise you'll get warm fuzzies for doing both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

“Gracia, I want to send you and Elycia on vacation.”

 

Gracia could only stare in shock at the man before her.  “Vacation?  But…but _Roy_!”

 

Roy raised a gloved hand stopping her stuttering.  “My treat.  You and Elycia, on vacation in Aerugo for a month.”

 

Her jaw dropped.  “A MONTH!  In AERUGO?!  Roy, that’s too expensive!  It’s too much!”

 

Roy gave her a gentle smile.  One she had never seen on his face before.  He shook his head before replying.  “No, it’s not.  You and Elycia have been through a lot recently and you both deserve a new start.”  He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in her eyes.  “Go to Aerugo.  I’ve arranged for you to stay in a seaside cottage in a town called Agregenta.  Watch Elycia play in the water and help her build sandcastles.  Eat too much ice cream.  Buy too many trinkets.”

 

“Oh, Roy…” Gracia bit her lip.  This trip he was offering was extremely tempting.

 

“Please, Gracia.  Take the trip.  One month someplace else will provide you and Elycia with lots of wonderful memories.”  Roy’s mouth quirked up in that familiar smirk.  “And, I’ve arranged for someone to show you around.  Not just the touristy places but sights known only to the natives.  You’ll like your guide.  I promise.”

 

Gracia eyed Roy for a long minute…then caved.  “Alright, Roy.  Elycia and I will go on vacation in Aerugo.”

 

“You won’t regret the trip.”

 

===

 

Gracia was already regretting the trip.  Once Elycia found out, she was bouncing off the walls in excitement.  It was almost as bad as a sugar high.  She had tried once to go shopping for the trip with Elycia but it was impossible.  The child wanted to buy everything.  Gracia finally resorted to bribing Ed and Al with an apple pie to watch Elycia while she and Winry went shopping.

 

Winry swung one of the bags, idly.  “I’m glad you’re going on this trip.  It will be good for the two of you.”

 

Gracia smiled.  “It shocked me when Roy offered it.”

 

Winry laughed.  “He’s sending everyone on vacation.  Even Al and me.”

 

Gracia stopped and stared at her.  “You and Al?  But, I thought you and Ed…”

 

Winry shook her head, her long blond ponytail brushing across her shoulders.  “Ed and I…well, let’s just say we don’t suit each other.  We’re too much alike really.  Al and I are a much better fit.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Winry smiled.  “It’s okay.  I think Ed’s found someone special.  He’s just not ready to tell us who.”

 

“Oh.”  Gracia felt slightly stupid that all she could say was that small word, but Winry didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Ed’s not too happy that you’re taking this vacation.  He thinks Roy is sending you too far away and that it’s in a foreign country.”

 

“He’s worried?”

 

“Yeah, you’re like…a favorite Aunt or big sister to him.  Ed just wants you and Elycia to be safe.  Don’t worry about it.  He’ll stop worrying once he gets a postcard from you saying how much fun the two of you are having.”

 

Gracia smiled.  She knew that Ed had a big heart underneath his often foul mouth and raging temper.

 

Winry gasped and pointed at a shop window.  “Oh!  That swimsuit is just darling!  All pink and yellow and frilly!  Elycia will just adore it!”

 

 

==

 

Ed hugged Gracia.  “Have fun.”

 

She laid a hand on his cheek and smiled.  “We will.  We’ll be just fine.”

 

Ed looked down at the platform and scuffed it with his boot.  “If you need us, call, telegraph, whatever.  Just do it and I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

 

“Thank you, Ed.  And I promise, if I need you, I’ll call.”

 

Ed nodded sharply.  “Good.”

 

“She’s not going to need you, Fullmetal.”

 

Ed glared up at Roy.  “How the hell do you know?”

 

Roy simply smiled.  “I’m psychic.”

 

Ed opened his mouth to say something scathing and crude but choked on it when Elycia came running up.  “Mommy!  I got more coloring books and colored pencils from Aunt Riza, Uncle Heymans, Uncle Jean, Uncle Vato and Uncle Kain!”

 

Gracia admired the bag full of Elycia’s new loot.  Gracia smiled as her daughter dashed over to Al and Winry to show it off.  “She’ll certainly be occupied with all the books, toys, puzzles and coloring books that she’s been given.”

 

“It’s a long trip.  You’ll need something to keep her busy.  And hopefully not asking ‘Are we there yet?’”  Roy chuckled.

 

“That shouldn’t be too hard in First Class.  Roy, First Class?  It’s…” Gracia stopped when Roy raised his hand.

 

“It’s not too much.  You and Gracia are worth it.  And, perhaps, later, you will forgive me.”

 

Gracia frowned at that puzzling remark and started to ask him what he meant by that but a shout of “ **ALL ABOARD!** ” drowned her out.  Elycia ran back to her, grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the train.  Riza gently chivvied her into the compartment and helped her stow away the luggage.  Riza smiled and wished them a wonderful trip before she closed the compartment door and left the train.

 

Gracia lowered the window for Elycia and they vigorously waved at the group standing on the platform who waved back.

 

==

 

The trip was long.  Before the first day was even over, she and Elycia had explored every inch of the train where they were allowed to go.  Elycia was utterly charmed by the staff in the dining car who treated her like a princess.

 

It was a long trip but she managed to keep Elycia and herself occupied with looking at the scenery or with the numerous books and whatnot that had been given them.

 

When they finally arrived at the train station in Agregenta, a porter helped her to the platform with her luggage.  After a bow and a thank you for the tip, the man went to help someone else and Gracia was left holding Elycia’s hand and looking for the guide that Roy had promised her.

 

Suddenly Elycia yanked free of her hand.  Gasping she turned to grab her but froze.  Elycia was cradled in the arms of a man.  Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and she was crying.

 

Gracia couldn’t move.  All she could do was stare.

 

Sunlight glinted off the man’s glasses.  “Hello, Gracia.”

 

==

 

For the rest of her life, Gracia never could remember how Maes got her and Elycia to the cottage by the sea.  She did remember slapping him then bursting into tears right there on the platform in front of God, shocked tourists and everyone.  Maes simply held her as she and Elycia soaked his shirt.

 

Maes apologized to the two of them.  He told Elycia that he’d been sent on a secret mission and that he and Uncle Roy had to lie to her and mommy.  They didn’t want to lie but to keep her and mommy safe they had to.  Both he and Uncle Roy were really, really sorry about lying and they would make it up to her.

 

After they finally managed to get the overwhelmed Elycia to bed, he told Gracia the truth.  They sat outside on the porch in a chaise, cuddling together as she listened to his story.

 

“Fortunately the assassin’s aim wasn’t as good as he thought it was.  Roy came along and found me.  Got me to a doctor who patched me up.  Roy sent me here to keep the enemy from suspecting that I was still alive.  You should have heard him bitch about how hard it was to create a fake body to be buried as me.”

 

Gracia laid her head on Maes’ chest, covering the scar that marred him.  But she didn’t see that.  He was still the most handsome man in the world.  Maes wrapped his arms around her and they lay there, staring at the moonlit ocean.  Content to be with to be with each other once again.

 

==

 

Roy sat at his desk going over some late night paperwork when the phone rang.

 

“Mustang.”

 

_“Hey, Roy!”_

 

“I take it Gracia and Elycia arrived safely.”

 

_“Sure did.  They were surprised!  Happily, Gracia hits like a girl.”_

 

“I take it you explained everything to them.”

 

_“More or less.  Less actually.  I didn’t tell them everything.  Just what they would be able to understand.  Like we discussed.”_

 

“Good.  It’s important that we be able to keep the stories straight.”

 

_“True.  It’s going to take a bit but we’ll be able to start over.  This vacation will help us reconnect.”_

 

“Good.  I’m glad.  Enjoy yourselves.”

 

_“We will.  Oh!  Roy?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

 _“You need to get yourself a wife!_ ”

 

“I already have.”

 

_“Yeah?  Who?”_

 

“Edward Elric.”

 

Roy smiled at the spluttering coming from the receiver and gently hung up.


End file.
